vrchat_legendsfandomcom-20200214-history
Qwonk
Qwonk Qwonk, the YouTube star, is a famous, American male most known for playing VRChat and some other games. Qwonk began his YouTube career in 2007 under various different channels making videos with his real life friends. These channels were since then deleted as Qwonk wanted his identity to remain a secret. Qwonk had 1,073,092 YouTube subscribers on May 16th, 2017 and his channel was removed completely. Qwonk did not tell his subscribers what happened. Qwonk made a new channel on May 28th, 2018 and it appears that his subscribers had been wiped entirely. Qwonk is actively working back to re-obtain 1 million subscribers. Personality Qwonk's true personality is still somewhat of a mystery. Qwonk is known for creating random catchy phrases such as "Qwonk me daddy" and "I love you, you little ballsacks". Content on Qwonk's YouTube channel is commonly age restricted due to profanity and partial nudity. Qwonk's sense of humor consists of being aroused by everything and calling every single person "daddy" or "mommy". Qwonk has not yet done a face reveal but he has promised to do a face reveal if he makes it back to 1 million subscribers (according to users in Qwonk's Discord. Qwonk's true identity remains a mystery to most but there are some claims that he has sent close VRChat friends a picture of himself. None of these pictures have been verified and there is no way of truly knowing until Qwonk releases his face himself. YouTube Career Qwonk had 1,073,092 YouTube subscribers on May 16th, 2017 and his channel was removed completely without notice. Qwonk disappeared completely from YouTube and social media until finally emerging again on May 28th, 2018 by creating a new YouTube channel named "VRChat Qwonk". This was later modified to just become "Qwonk". It was clear that Qwonk was unsure of what he wanted to do with his channel. Qwonk instantly became an official YouTube partner again and became eligible for gaming sponsorships. Qwonk, however, did not notify his previous subscribers that he had created a new channel (possibly because he had no listing of email addresses and did not use other social media outside of YouTube). This effectively caused Qwonk to start completely over on YouTube, requiring him to rebuild his fan base. Qwonk was noticed by previous subscribers on VRChat when hanging out with other extremely famous YouTubers such as HeyImBee in The Great Pug. This caused Qwonk to gain back over 3,000 subscribers in a single day after uploading a video with other famous YouTubers. Qwonk also appears on Google searches when people search for "The most famous VRChat YouTubers", "Famous Youtubers in Alabama", "Most famous YouTuber from Alabama", "Most famous VRChat player", "Most famous person in VRChat", "Funny VRChat videos", "Best VRChat videos", "VRChat compilation", "Famous Alabama YouTubers", "Famous VRChat players", "Popular VRChat YouTubers", "Popular Alabama YouTubers", "Most famous YouTubers from Alabama", "VRChat Trolling", and "Funny VRChat moments". VRChat Upon Qwonk's return to YouTube in May 2018, many of Qwonk's subscribers attempted to become friends with Qwonk on VRChat and went on massive campaigns to help him rebuild his channel. Most of Qwonk's subscribers genuinely thought that Qwonk had died in real life and were extremely happy that he had returned. Qwonk's subscribers took to Reddit to help Qwonk, once again, become an extremely famous YouTuber and rebuild back up to 1,000,000 YouTube subscribers. Much of Qwonk's fan-base switched over to YouTube live streamers such as Ice_Poseidon and Greekgodx. Qwonk has friends in that community and they gathered a force of people that went on Reddit and effectively made Qwonk "The most famous VRChat player", "The most famous person in VRChat", and "The most famous VRChat YouTuber" when searched on Google. Qwonk was not a VRChat YouTuber when he was banned from YouTube in 2017, but his fan base told him to be the most famous VRChat player since it was a game that they were heavily playing. Qwonk uploaded a video on July 30, 2018 called "QWONK - THE MOST FAMOUS PERSON IN VRChat" that consisted of VRChat players being shocked to see Qwonk in VRChat. This video consisted of people unfamiliar with YouTube and VRChat Googling "The most famous VRChat player" and "The most famous people in VRChat" to see Qwonk's name right in front of them. Qwonk is constantly spotted with other famous VRChat YouTubers such as Forceable, HeyImBee, HaWXx Is Rippin, FlareSnare, Naddition, Ryan Powell, TruNoom and Macrackle whenever he is online in VRChat. Qwonk on Fox News with George W. Bush (43rd President of the United States) On April 18, 2017, Qwonk managed to call into Fox News while an interview was being conducted by business journalist Maria Bartiromo with George W. Bush and the first lady, Laura Bush. Qwonk told George Bush to "Qwonk my Bush" live on Fox News. This striked extreme controversy and was claimed to be in extremely poor taste due to the fact that this interview was expressing the condolences on the death of former first lady Barbara Bush. This clip was posted on YouTube but has since been taken down due to copyright. However, the video still exists on uncensored websites such as LiveLeak. This footage never truly made it to the live TV audience as it was edited out due to the broadcast delay in live TV. This allowed Fox News to remove the statement entirely from the air. Many of Qwonk's subscribers believe that Fox News contacted YouTube directly after the interview which caused Qwonk's channel to be banned the next month. This was never confirmed by Qwonk. Category:Cleanup Category:People